<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shattered Night by TribeOfTheForsaken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909932">Shattered Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TribeOfTheForsaken/pseuds/TribeOfTheForsaken'>TribeOfTheForsaken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lunar Eclipse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Bottom Qrow Branwen, Dark Oscar Pine, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Grooming, Let's Wreck Qrow, M/M, Moonshine, Older Assaulter, Older Victim, Overstimulation, Qrow Branwen Is A Victim, Sex Toys, Sexual Torture, Stomach Bulge, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Oscar Pine, Top Ozan, Unhealthy Relationships, Younger Assaulter, Younger Victim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TribeOfTheForsaken/pseuds/TribeOfTheForsaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way to Atlas, Qrow remembers what his first time with Ozan was like back when he was seventeen. Once they reach Atlas he thinks he might be safe, that Oscar might be done with him. He should have known he wouldn't be that lucky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinted Future Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Original Male Character(s), Qrow Branwen/Oscar Pine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lunar Eclipse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shattered Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>💙Nyx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qrow curled up on the floor of the airship, his flask an unbearable weight in his hand. If he’d had any linger doubts about his drinking it had been silenced back in Argus. The whole nightmare that happened in that basement convincing him to never drink again as long as he lived. He didn’t need the hunk of useless metal anymore but he was so used to carrying it. The memories it held weighed far more than the liquid inside ever had. More precious too, though he felt some of it had been tainted since then. It had been a gift from Ozan back when their relationship had first started. A sign of how much trust and faith the headmaster had in him. Now though… </p><p>He tossed it out the still open door, not bothering to watch as it fell to be lost in the ocean below. Pale crimson eyes stared firmly at his empty hand, missing the way that several of the kids smiled at him for discarding it and not seeing at all the way Oscar frowned just slightly. Qrow did his best to get comfortable despite the lingering soreness of his body. The way he still felt slightly too weak. It would do him no good to dwell on it. It was better to look to what was ahead and prepare for what was coming. He leaned his head back closing his eyes as he tried to rest for their arrival in Atlas. He had a pretty solid feeling that they were going to be busy once they got there.</p><p>~*~</p><p>There was a giddy feeling rushing through him, similar to what he’d felt the first time he’d taken flight after Ozan had given him and Raven the ability to shift. Learning that there was a Witch-Grimm out there controlling and creating the beasts had been a shock but to be trusted with such knowledge despite still being in their first year was awe inspiring. But the headmaster said that their team was going to be great, and he wanted to reward them for their work with gifts that would keep them safe in the war against Salem. He and Raven had been given the ability to shift into <i>birds</i>! It had been such a rush, he couldn’t even put it into words! Summer had been gifted with the ability to create brief shields to protect herself and her team while Tai had been gifted with the ability to blink out of existence for a few seconds, allowing the brawler to dodge attacks without ever moving. When Raven had grumbled about the perceived unfairness, Ozan had patiently explained that Summer and Tai were meant to be warriors against Salem while the twins were meant to be spies. The gifts given to them reflected those paths. </p><p>Qrow didn’t know why Raven was so upset about it. Maybe because her semblance already allowed her freedom of movement so long as she had someone she could connect to, but Qrow was thrilled. He’d spent so much of his free time learning how to shift as smoothly and as quickly as possible, training to incorporate it into his fighting style, seeking out actual birds to watch so he could blend in and learn new tricks for his new body. Ozan had noticed his effort, he’d seen the headmaster watching him from his office windows when he was out at night, trying to avoid the relationship drama the rest of his team was mired in, a soft smile on the man’s face. He wanted to make Oz proud. To prove that he hadn’t wasted his magic on him, the bringer of misfortune, when he’d given him the gift. </p><p>He could be more than a bad luck charm. He would prove it. </p><p>Qrow fiddled with the note in his hand while the elevator ascended, reading over it again just to be sure he hadn’t missed any clues that would tell him what was going on. He didn’t know why the headmaster had called him but as long as it got him away from the awkwardness that was his team fumbling around each other with their silly little crushes he was happy. He would have just ended up training outside until he fell asleep in a tree anyways. And with the note he’d been given, he wouldn’t even get in trouble for being out past curfew. Not that he’d ever been <i>caught</i> being out past curfew. One of the reasons Ozan had chosen him for the path of a spy. The faculty at Beacon were hardly easy to slip by after all. It also explained why Summer and Tai were both picked to be fighters, both of them clumsy when they weren’t actively engaged in battle. Tai even more so now than when they met.</p><p>Honestly, Tai obviously had it bad for both girls and neither Raven nor Summer could seem to decide if they wanted to compete to see who got him or share the idiot. Summer seemed to lean more towards sharing the blond but Raven seemed like she’d rather compete for complete claim. The whole thing gave Qrow a headache from the pushing and pulling and the bickering and strain. It wasn’t as though he didn’t get it, he could certainly appreciate the blond’s good points. He was tall, strong, handsome, all good qualities when seeking a long term partner for life. But Qrow wasn’t about to fight in that war, not when he knew he didn’t stand a chance. The blond had apparently made his mind up about who he was interested in, despite getting him into a skirt their first week. Though according to Raven that was just to get her attention. </p><p>He straightened up slightly as the elevator door opened, stepping out into the enormous room that was dominated by the large desk in the center. It seemed like a horrible waste of space, the tribe never would have approved, but he supposed those in Vale could afford to waste it. The only part of the room that Qrow didn’t judge were the large floor to ceiling glass windows that lined the back wall. The view outside the glass was breathtaking, the stars shining brightly even with what should have been a light polluted sky. The clear view of the stars was the one thing he missed about being with his tribe but the view behind the desk was close enough for him to be happy with it. He still thought it was a bit silly that there was nothing else in the room but the desk though. Though a desk that massive was certainly warranted for the man sitting behind it. </p><p>Headmaster Ozan was a giant of a man, standing easily two feet taller than Qrow when he stood straight, with pale green eyes and soft looking brown hair that was going more than a little grey at the sides. Qrow wasn’t certain of the headmaster’s age exactly but he was fairly sure he was about to hit his fifth decade if he hadn’t already. Still, the man’s smile was welcoming and his face had surprisingly few wrinkles for someone who’d live as long as he had. Qrow couldn’t help the small coy smile at having the man’s full attention on him when he was so used to being the one ignored and looked over by everyone. Hopefully one day he’d be able to use that for the betterment of Remnant though. The others could handle people, he’d gather the intel and kill whatever grimm got in his way even if it still stung to be passed over all the time.  </p><p>Summer was the leader, cute and bubbly, quick to talk to others and make friends when she wasn’t hiding under her hood. She’d started to come out of hiding more and more since she took up leadership of their team and the confidence suited her quite well. She was standing straighter, backing down less when confronted by others, especially Raven. It was a good change and Qrow was fascinated by watching it take place. Tai was much the same in personality, loud and welcoming, always smiling and making jokes. He was caring and handsome and willing to help when someone was struggling. The blond had started out nervous to have too much contact with them and it had taken some coaxing for them to learn it was because Tai had trouble judging his own strength and feared hurting them by accident. He’d gotten better since and now didn’t hesitate when he wanted to hug one of them. Qrow hadn’t decided if that was a good thing or a bad one. Raven was beautiful and intense, her sheer presence enough to call eyes to her when she walked in a room. Beacon and the team had begun to change her as well. She was no longer quite as rough as she used to be but unlike the others, he doubted the changes would stay when they left the school. </p><p>And Qrow… He was the shadow behind everyone else. The quiet one that lurked and talked only when he was spoken to. Which is what made him wonder what the headmaster needed from him tonight. He couldn’t think of anything, but he wasn’t about to complain about being in the kind man’s presence. </p><p>“Qrow! I’m so glad you were able to come.” The gentle rumble of the large man’s voice brought a blush to his cheeks. A quiet chuckle told him it had been noticed though mercifully Ozan said nothing and merely waved him in farther. “I hope I’m not taking you from anything important.” </p><p>The teen shook his head slightly, standing awkwardly next to the desk as he stuck his hands into his school uniform pockets, shoving the note deep inside so it wouldn’t be obvious he was still fiddling with it. “No, saved me for the night actually.”</p><p>“Oh?” A trace of amusement entered those soft green eyes as the headmaster moved some things off the desk and into drawers, motioning to the spot for Qrow.</p><p>Cheeks heating even more, the student hopped up to sit in the cleared spot, crossing his ankles and swinging his legs nervously. He hands gripped the edge of the desk, knuckles just shy of going white at the grip. “Yea. The others are doing their stupid ‘who’s with who’ thing again and it’s annoying. They need to just…” One hand lifted to wave wildly through the air before resuming it’s place, his head tilted down while he watched his feet move. </p><p>“Ah. Yes. I can see how troublesome that must feel to be the odd one out in such a situation.” Ozan nodded, elbows on the arms of his chair and hands clasped in front of him as he leaned back in the chair. Completely at ease but with a look of true understanding on his face. “Do none of them appreciate how beautiful you are?”</p><p>“Wha-!? I’m- I mean- I not! I’m not-!” Qrow stuttered as he bashfully averted his eyes, face going completely red as his hand flew up to rub the back of his neck. A hand on his knee silenced him, slowly bringing wide vermillion eyes back up.</p><p>“Qrow… You <i>are</i> beautiful.” Ozan’s thumb rubbed the inside of his knee soothingly, allowing him to calm enough that he dropped his arm down to his side. The flushed cheeks didn’t diminish at all as Ozan continued, his voice soft but earnest. “It takes a special kind of confidence and bravery to wear a skirt for a whole week, even after being told by several teachers that you didn’t have to.” </p><p>“Was comfortable.” He mumbled at his shoes, pleased at the praise but embarrassed that even the headmaster knew he’d been tricked on his first day. Qrow hadn’t ever thought himself beautiful. Gangly maybe, but not beautiful. But it was hard not to believe Ozan with the way he was looking at him, as if he <i>really were</i> something beautiful to be admired and treasured. </p><p>“And you have nothing to be ashamed of.” That large hand slid up, squeezing his thigh before letting go, the older man leaning back in his chair again. “You have some amazing legs you keep hidden, you know that right?”</p><p>Qrow averted his eyes, biting hard on his lip to stop his smile. Since that didn’t work, he pulled up his legs, wrapping his arms around them and balancing his heels on the edge of the desk so he could duck down behind his knees to hide. “Your note said you needed to see me?” He murmured demurely, eyes on the ground while he fiddled with his rings. </p><p>“Here.” A box appeared in front of him and he took it curiously, uncurling while he looked over the bright wrapping and pretty bow. Glancing over to see the headmaster leaning back in his seat again, he tipped his head in question. “I wanted to give you another gift.”</p><p>Offering a timid smile of thanks he pulled off the lid. His jaw dropped when he opened it completely, a metal flask with <i>his emblem</i> resting inside. Liquid sloshed inside when he lifted it out of the box and he twisted it open to take a sniff. The powerful scent of alcohol hit his nose and sent him reeling back. He turned startled eyes to the older man. “But… I’m only seventeen. I’m not old enough to have this…”</p><p>“Come now, Qrow. If you’re old enough to join an immortal war and die in battle then you’re old enough to drink or do whatever else you may desire.” Qrow ducked his head at the subtle but definitely there implication in the headmaster’s words. Slowly, cautious of any possible rejection, he scooted across the desk, a little closer to the man.</p><p>“Drink it with me?” He offered hesitantly, not sure if offering the man’s gift back to him would upset him or not.</p><p>“If that’s what you desire, then of course.” Ozan’s fingers dragged over his hand unnecessarily, causing a slight shiver in Qrow, though he tried to cover up his actions. There was a smile on the older man’s face. The kind that Qrow had learned meant he knew something the other people in the room didn’t and that he found it funny no one else had figured it out yet. Qrow pouted at him when he took the flask back, taking his first drink carefully, while he tried to figure out what Oz knew that he was waiting for Qrow to figure out. He knew that the liquid would feel like it was fire when he drank it but he still wasn’t prepared and ended up coughing, though he had managed to swallow everything first. Ozan gave him a proud grin and he smiled a little more widely, setting the flask down after he’d closed it, a pleasant tingle skittering through him at making the headmaster proud. There was a strange heat spreading through him, which he assumed was the alcohol, and it made him brave enough to scoot even more until he was sitting on the desk directly in front of Ozan. He bit his lip bashfully, not sure if this was what the older man was waiting for but guessing, hoping that it was. That he wasn’t wrong about what Oz had been hinting at. </p><p>The headmaster hummed, clearly pleased by his actions, and lifted both large hands to run up his legs. Qrow tried not to shudder at the caress, not used to much physical contact outside of his teammates and certainly not to the kind Ozan was offering him now. He whimpered quietly, biting his lip again when the man’s thumbs dipped down to trace the seam of his pants on his inner thighs. Qrow trembled as they stayed there for a moment, playing with the sensitive nerves. He hadn’t realized he was so sensitive there but it made sense given that he’d never even been kissed. </p><p>“So responsive, how perfect you are.” Qrow shuddered at the whispered words, closing his eyes to focus on the feeling of being touched. The hands slid up, holding his hips to scoot him closer to the edge and he went willingly, following along with whatever clues Oz gave him to know what the man wanted from him. It was when the hands moved to cup his ass, pulling him even further and prompting him to open his eyes, that he realized what the older man wanted.</p><p>Shyly, Qrow scooted forward so that he could place his legs on either side of Ozan’s in the wide chair, sliding off the desk and into the man’s lap. The pleased smile he was given lit his whole body on fire and he waited eagerly for the next cue, every fiber singing for the other’s touch. It didn’t take long for one of Oz’s hands to slide up his spine, cupping the back of his neck and pulling his head forward. His breath caught in his throat as he realized that he was about to be kissed by the older, infinitely more experienced man. </p><p>Oz worked his lips slowly, warming him up like he knew that Qrow was completely clueless. The teen did his best to follow along, taking what was done to him and mimicking it when he could. He squeaked when Ozan’s tongue entered his mouth, flushing at the chuckle he <i>could feel</i> against his lips. He was a little more prepared for it the second time and tried to continue following Ozan’s lead like he had been all night but he quickly became overwhelmed, felt the man’s other hand slid from his hip to the small of his back to pull him closer into the hard chest he was leaning against.</p><p>A startled noise left him when he came to rest directly on something both large and <i>hard</i> on the lap he sat in, finally making him aware that he was hard too. He pulled back uncertainly, probably blushing down to his collar bones, but Oz merely smiled softly at him, hands moving back to his hips. A slight bit of pressure guided him, directing him to grind down against the cock beneath him as well as forward so his own was caught between their bodies. He moaned breathlessly, surprised at the wave of pleasure that washed over him, grasping hard at the broad shoulders of his headmaster. Ozan leaned forward nibbling at his neck as he continued directing Qrow’s motions, drawing a whine out of the teen. </p><p>“What is it you desire Qrow? Do you want to go back to your team? Or would you like to stay a little longer?” The words vibrated against his skin where they were whispered and he mewled, taking over the shifting of his hips to grind down harder. The idea of walking away, of being sent back to his room, <i>now</i> was terrifying and he shook his head earnestly.</p><p>“Don’t send me away…” He murmured into the greying hair next to his face, clinging tightly to the larger body. He could learn. Whatever Ozan wanted from him, he could learn how to do it. The older man just had to teach him. </p><p>Ozan pulled away to look him in the eyes, ignoring the desperate way Qrow clung to him to keep the closeness. “Qrow… As long as you want to be here, you have a place.” A hand left his hip, cupping his face gently. He turned into the touch, starved for the affection he’d never gotten growing up. “I will <i>never</i> send you away.”</p><p>“Promise?” His lips brushed the calloused palm when he whispered the word and he twisted enough to place a proper kiss in the center. Petal soft red eyes hopeful as they looked up from under dark lashes. </p><p>Oz smiled down at him, his other hand shifting under the jacket and shirt, under the pants and underwear until his thumb brushed tender, untouched skin. Qrow gasped as a burn of something radiated from the contact, shifting back to look down. On his hip was “Oz” in a beautiful green shade, deeper than Ozan’s eyes but not darker. It shouldn’t be too hard to keep it from being seen and the idea that he was Oz’s and Oz’s only made him grin, ducking his head down to hide against the man’s shoulder. Oz had already given him freedom and purpose. Now he’d been given a place to belong and a person to come back to. It was more, so much more, than the tribe had ever offered the bad luck charm. </p><p>Here he was <i>wanted</i>. </p><p>He turned his head to clumsily place a kiss to Ozan’s neck, trying to replicate what had been done earlier. It had felt wonderful when Oz had done it to him and he wanted to make the man feel just as good. He wanted to make him proud. He pulled back when a hand gently pushed at his chest, worried for a moment that he’d done something wrong. A new blush covered his cheeks when darkened green eyes roved hungrily over him, the hand not over his new mark going to the fastenings of his shirt. Ducking his head shyly again, he started at the top of Ozan’s shirt, undoing the tie before normally nimble fingers stumbled their way through undressing another for the first time. By the time he was half through, Oz had already undone all of his shirt buttons and his belt. The button on his pants were quickly undone and then he was being lifted, set back on the desk while Oz stood to slide down his zipper and undress them both completely. Their clothes slowly made a neat pile at the far end of the massive desk as Oz bared them to each other. </p><p>Then the headmaster was sitting back down, pulling the flustered teen back into his lap. Qrow’s breathing stuttered, as skin brushed everywhere against skin. More than that though, was the difference in their size. He’d known, of course, that a man two feet taller than him would be more generously endowed by his proportions but then he hadn’t actually stopped to think about what that would mean. Of course, he’d never thought his first time would be with his headmaster either. Anxiousness started to creep in but Oz was there, kissing him breathless as a wet hand slid behind him. Still, he followed the whispered instructions when he was told to lean forward, bit down on a muscled shoulder when he was breached trying to follow the gentle command to relax, to breathe, believed the promise that it would get better. </p><p>It was a strange sensation but not a bad one, just one he’d never really felt before, never thought to try before. Oz was as gentle and patient now as he had been at the beginning of the night, coaxing Qrow along and giving his body time to adjust to the intrusion as he stretched him, caressing his inner walls with the same care and passion as he caressed Qrow’s skin. The teen shivered as he was prepared for Ozan to enter him. He had an idea of what was going on but sex-ed hadn’t really been a thing growing up and most of what he knew was from crude stories he’d overheard others telling. With that small amount of knowledge available to him, he wasn’t entirely startled when Oz removed his fingers, leaving him feeling aching and empty in his wake, to grasp his hips and lift him up. </p><p>He knew what was coming and tried so, so hard not to tense as Oz lowered him down, staying calm as he could so that Ozan’s work wouldn’t be for nothing. Worry and doubt swirled through his body as the head of Ozan’s cock fought to get inside him. He held tight to the wrists that held him steady, trying to stay relaxed like he’d been told to. For a few heart racing moments he was convinced it wouldn’t work. That he was too small. That Oz was too big. His eyes stayed locked on Oz as a slight frown of concentration creased his brow and for just a split second he feared he’d be sent away. That Oz wouldn’t want him because he couldn’t take him. But the headmaster didn’t seem concerned. Just calculating.</p><p>Qrow’s breath left him in a rush when Oz changed his hold slightly, shifted the angle of his hips and dropped his weight. Tears sprang up in Qrow’s eyes as he was suddenly filled to capacity, filled <i>beyond</i> capacity, and he fought to breathe. Large calloused hands soothed his sides, his neck, his hips and back. Wandering over him until he was relaxed enough to draw in a gasp. They continued to play over his body, seeking out sensitive spots to tease until Qrow was a whimpering mess trapped on Oz’s lap. Once he was relaxed again, the shock to his system passed, those hands returned to his hips. With little warning he was lifted up and dropped again but this time he was better prepared for it, though it still stole the breath from his lungs. He didn’t know how long it took for him to realize it but when he glanced down the teen realized that he could <i>see</i> Oz moving inside him because his body, quite simply, had not been able to handle how big the man was. He watched in fascination as the cock moved inside him, the skin of his stomach distorting slightly everytime he was slammed down. </p><p>He wailed when Oz shifted him slightly, striking hard at something that burned away all rational thoughts, leaving him wanting <i>more</i>. Oz made a pleased sound as he begged for the older man to do it again, complying easily to the teen’s pleas. Qrow was left shaking in the strong hold, feeling something build up inside him until it finally reached a peak and he screamed, vision whiting out. He cried as Oz continued to move him, trying not to squirm to get away as the older man kept going, tears clinging to his lashes as it became too much. He sagged against the powerful chest in relief when he was dropped for a final time, heat filling him as the headmaster groaned into his hair. He stayed where he was, one hand pressed to the bulge in his middle, shaking from the overwhelming sensations while Oz petted his back and pressed a kiss to his head, whispering how wonderful he’d been. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Qrow jolted awake as the airship descended, rubbing harshly at his eyes to clear his mind of the memories brought about by the flask. They had arrived at Atlas and he needed to be awake in case he, somehow, could help the kids instead of fucking everything up even more for them. He kept his distance from Oscar when they all disembarked from the ship, ignoring the curious looks a few of the kids gave him when he deliberately went out of his way to avoid the kid. Let them think it was because he was still pissed at Oz for lying. It was the best he’d ever be able to come up with to protect them from the truth of what had happened in Argus. He managed to keep his distance for the most part, staying on the opposite side of the group. He knew his luck would run out eventually though, so he wasn’t surprised when the kid wound up right next to him in the elevator after their arrest. </p><p>He tried not to let how much being near Oscar show while he was in Jimmy’s office, though he wasn’t sure how well he’d succeeded. If anyone was going to notice his behavior being off it would be the General. Thankfully he had a ready reason for his change in behavior with his quitting. The Atlesian had been only too happy to offer access to the medical wards in Atlas to help him through the withdrawal, holding him closely while Qrow finally broke apart, safe in the tall man’s arms where he couldn’t be seen or hurt by those he should have been able to trust. He hated that he couldn’t tell his friend the full truth but he knew just how much the man had looked up to Oz, how much all of them had. He wasn’t sure how his friend would take to learning everything Qrow couldn’t bring himself to confess. </p><p>And Oscar was still so young, looked far too innocent for what he’d done. Qrow knew he’d never be able to convince his friend of what had been done to him. Jimmy wouldn’t verbally doubt what he said, but it would be there, unspoken between them as the man tried to figure out what had actually happened that made <i>Qrow think</i> it was Oscar that had assaulted him. It was better to keep silent, hold on to yet another secret, than tell the truth and face punishment for it. James would watch over him while he put himself together and he wouldn’t pry too much into what caused the break, not when he was privy to the kind of missions Qrow had been on. With James, he was as safe as he’d ever be as long as the man never knew what had happened in Argus.</p><p>Just the same, he was wound tight for the first week of their stay in Atlas, constantly worried about what might happen if he dropped his guard. But Oscar seemed content now. Happily training with James when time allowed and reading in the library at all hours. Qrow had begun to wonder if maybe the thing in Argus had been a one-time episode to satisfy the teen’s curiosity. He could live with that, it would haunt him for the rest of his life but he could bury it. Pretend it didn’t happen with so many other things in his life that he couldn’t deal with. James was there to catch him when he needed to fall, to hold him together when he needed to break apart until he was strong enough to hold himself together again. They could live in Atlas like this for a while, long enough to make a proper long term plan against Salem. </p><p>It was half-way through the second week that the stalemate broke.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Qrow had been getting dressed for bed after a long, exhausting mission, freshly washed and calmed from the flowing hot water over tired muscles. He’d felt a burn on his hip, on his brand, just before heat spread through him, his veins near the surface of his skin glowing faintly green though he didn't have time to focus on it as he fell, mind fading into darkness.</p><p>When he came to, it was with a sense of dread settled heavily in his chest. He was naked again, tied face down and spread out on his bed with his hips tilted by strategically placed pillows though he wasn’t blindfolded this time. Still gagged though. He wasn’t sure if that was supposed to help keep him silent or for some other purpose. He could hear someone else in the room with him and flinched when a gloved hand ran lightly down his back. A whimper broke out of him when those rough fingers dragged down between the cheeks of his ass and the bed shifted. It took him a moment to realize he was already trembling, his subconscious mind recognizing the feel of the fabric and fearing it even after just one night. Oscar was behind him on the bed, between his spread legs, he could feel where he was by the weight on the mattress. </p><p>One gloved hand held him open while the other poured lube directly on his hole, making him jerk in his bonds from the coldness of it. He tried to stay calm, to keep relaxed for when those awful gloves slid into him but instead something small and smooth was pushed into him. He swallowed nervously, remembering all too well Oscar’s use of vibrators from before. He almost expected the plug to fill him again, this time without stretching and sweat beaded his brow at the thought of going through that without any prep at all. He’d barely been able to handle it last time, he’d never manage it like this. Two hands pushed his ass open, one obviously holding the control judging from the way the hard plastic dug into his flesh, and for a moment he wondered what the kid was playing at. Then something was pushing into him, not cold or plastic but hot flesh, and he groaned as Oscar entered him, thankful that the kid was only fourteen and not fully grown. Ozan would have split him apart if he’d done something like that and even Ozpin would have had to go slow. </p><p>Oscar didn’t wait for him to adjust to the burn of being penetrated, moving his hips experimentally once he’d gained a comfortable hold on Qrow. The first few thrusts were awkward, angled oddly as the teen tried to adjust to the new sensation. It didn’t take him long to get used to it, no doubt using the memories he had from past lives to cope and soon he was moving smoothly in and out of Qrow, each thrust measured and deliberate. Qrow had almost started to adjust to the presence inside him, almost gotten comfortable with the teen’s movements when Oscar switched on the vibrator inside him. The hunter cried out, back arching as the device was fucked into him, pressing hard against his prostate with every thrust. He could feel himself hardening in response to the buzzing toy and hated himself for it. He wished Oscar would have just allowed him to be used and left him but if the last time was anything to go by then things were going to get a lot worse for him, though he wasn’t sure how. </p><p>It didn’t take long for Oscar to still behind him as young and inexperienced as he was, heat flowing into Qrow’s body. Being young meant that he was quick to recover though and after a few moments of rest when he’d pulled out far enough to not be touching the vibrator, Oscar had grown hard again. This time his thrusting was hard and fast, slamming his hips into Qrow hard enough that he could feel the strain in his ankles where the bindings were keeping him in place. He could hear the kid panting behind him, groaning quietly when he found an angle that suited him. The vibrator was cranked up, causing Qrow to whine as the cursed thing was pounded into his sweet spot. The constant stimulation to that one spot was enough to finally tip him over the edge for his own orgasm and he felt Oscar falter when he tightened, managing only a few more clumsy thrusts before he stilled a second time. </p><p>Qrow groaned as he was filled again, wondering just how many times Oscar was going to come in him before he was satisfied for the night. The teen pulled out of him, though the vibrator was left running inside him and he wondered just what he was up to next. Even without the blindfold, he couldn’t see much due to the way he was tied down and he could only listen as Oscar moved about behind him. There was a thoughtful hum as he tugged lightly on the cord of the active vibrator, moving it inside Qrow idly as he debated something Qrow couldn’t see. He felt those gloved fingers reach inside him, pressing the vibrator down on his prostate and setting the vibrations to max. Qrow screamed and thrashed, growing hard again at the kid’s will. His second orgasm shredded his already tired mind, leaving him feeling weak and shaky down to his bones. Maybe if he hadn’t been out on a mission all day he’d be able to better endure what the kid wanted from him tonight but he had been on a mission and he’d been dealing with issues related to his withdrawal on top of it. </p><p>A hand pulled him open, the angle of his hips keeping him from leaking out, and Qrow felt something nudge inside him. It wasn’t too large, about twice the size of the toy inside him, and he was fairly sure it was also a vibrator, given Oscar’s penchant toward the things. A second one pressed against the first, forcing it deeper, followed by a third. By the time the sixth one was being forced inside him, Qrow was squirming, breath labored as the hard plastic pushed at his walls. Oscar hadn’t been enough to stretch him for the multiple toys being shoved inside him. And they were being <i>shoved</i> because when Oscar had trouble getting the seventh one in he’d used something to push it into Qrow and it had taken the hunter a shocked moment to recognize that he’d used his <i>godsdamed cane</i> to get the toys further into him, more of them entering with the base of the cane. He sobbed, tears falling at the continued stretching. At the very idea of Oscar using his cane, his weapon, on him in such a way. Oscar’s hand petted his flank, gloves as coarse as he remembered and laughed. “Don’t worry, you’re halfway to the end Qrow.” </p><p>He keened, shaking his head and trying to shift away. There was no way he’d be able to take all of the things. A pained shriek left him when the cane cracked down on his ass, immediately falling still so that it wasn’t brought down again. “You can take them Qrow. Hold still.” He shook, burying his face in the pillow, muffling his screams even more when Oscar lined up several of them and pushed them in with his cane all at once. He clenched his hands, quaking with the strain of holding so many of the things inside his body as Oscar pushed one last thing inside him. He wailed as the wide but short plug fought to fit in his already full hole, hearing Oscar sigh as the teen stood on the bed. A screech ripped out of him when the kid placed a foot on the base and bore down on it with his weight, forcing Qrow’s body to accept the additional item. A hard sob left him, feeling something drip down his thighs. His body convulsed and quaked, the original vibrator still buzzing against his sweet spot causing pleasure but everything else causing an aching pain inside, his rim burning from the stretch.</p><p>Oscar dropped back on the bed, bouncing slightly as he ran both hands over Qrow’s ass and back, ignoring the distress in every line of the older man’s body. “See? I told you, you can take them. Now…” The kid trailed off, one hand leaving Qrow’s skin to do something and Qrow was proven right very quickly as all of the objects inside him began vibrating inside him all at once. Qrow wailed, tears soaking the pillow he was hiding in, caught harshly between the pleasure of the stimulation and the pain of being forced to accept so much at once. The intensity was slowly built up, working him towards a third orgasm and he sobbed as it crashed over him. Oscar placed a hand on the base of the plug and shifted it, moving the chain inside him when he did. His other hand slid under Qrow to brush his cock but continued past to his stomach, finger splayed wide. Fear laced through Qrow’s mind, numbing him temporarily as he dreaded whatever was coming next.</p><p>“Remember Qrow,” Oscar’s other hand moved so that his thumb was against the tender flesh behind his balls, fingers still moving the base of the plug, “no matter what the General feels… <i><b>You are mine.</b></i>” The hand on his stomach pressed up, shifting all the vibrators in him, and the thumb pressed in, overloading him all at once and forcing another orgasm out of it. The pain turned to agony and began to take over everything. Qrow gladly allowed his mind to go black, embracing the oblivion that he knew would end his torment.</p><p>~*~</p><p>There was a hand on his forehead, slightly warm and calloused, dropping down to rest against his neck. Someone was calling his name, quietly but urgently, concern lacing every letter. He groaned, trying to shift away but gasped in pain at the movement. Soft red eyes blinked open slowly finding James hovering over him, worry in the lines of his face, filling the color of his eyes. Considering their arrival had allowed the man enough peace that Qrow had convinced him to start resting properly, he looked absolutely terrible hovering over the hunter. </p><p>“Jimmy?” His voice was hoarse again, but he wasn’t surprised though he noticed his friend’s concern increase. He struggled to get his arms under him, to sit up despite the pain that accompanied the movement. James frowned immediately and pushed him back down, reaching behind him to prop him up with the pillows on the bed. As soon as he was settled the General turned and grabbed a bottle of water, opening it and holding it out expectantly. Sighing and rolling his eyes, Qrow obediently took the bottle and downed the water, grateful even if he was confused as to what the man was doing in his bedroom, acting like Qrow had been dying. </p><p>When he handed the bottle back and arched a brow at the Atlesian he set the empty bottle to the side and scooted forward, looking as if he were holding back on either grabbing Qrow and shaking some sense into him or taking him into his arms and never let him go. Qrow had become increasingly familiar with that look since they had first embraced outside James’s office. “You promised the girls you would take them out for breakfast before the missions today. You didn’t show up for your promise <i>or</i> for the briefing and you weren’t answering your scroll so I told them I would come and check on you.”</p><p>“Oh, shit!” Qrow tried to sit up again, fighting against the hand against his chest that kept him firmly down. “Jimmy let me up. I need to apologize! I <i>never</i> break my promises!”</p><p>“I told them that you were sick and would be off missions for a couple days. They already forgive you.” Deep blue eyes leveled him with a stern look, silencing the frantic outburst, and Qrow braced himself for whatever lecture he was about to get. “Who hurt you Qrow?”</p><p>“What?” That had not been what he was expecting at all. Qrow wasn’t even sure where James would have gotten the idea that he’d been seriously hurt, here in his room. </p><p>“Who. hurt. you?” James leaned forward, hand taking Qrow’s chin in hand for forced eye contact. “You were tied down and <i>bleeding</i> when I came in Qrow. Someone hurt you. Here. In <i>Atlas</i>. Right in my Academy. Who was it?”</p><p>Qrow flushed and jerked away, realizing that that meant James had found him a mess in his bed and cleaned him up, because apparently Oscar had left him with one arm loose again, not taking into consideration that others might find Qrow as he was. Youthful mistake, likely because he was still operating from hints and bits from dreams and Qrow wondered what other mistakes the kid might make. But first he had to deal with James, convince him that nothing was wrong, except something <i>obviously</i> was, because the man had to clean up the mess. He probably took evidence discreetly while he was at it because the bastard was thorough like that. Still. Qrow wasn’t sure he could actually tell James the truth, not even with what James had seen, because who would actually believe it? His friend must have sensed where his thoughts were going because that hand was tipping his head again, blue eyes pained as he begged him. “Please Qrow. I can help you. Just trust me.”</p><p>Drawing in a shuddering breath, Qrow allowed a single tear to roll down his cheek as he said the name of his attacker.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>